


Intentions

by Aravas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Full Nelson, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravas/pseuds/Aravas
Summary: A part of a friendly contest on Discord, with a prompt issued by SailorOfMyVessel. This time, I brought my A-game.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ruby enjoys Grimm hunting alone so she can relax and gather her thoughts. However, when she comes across a new species which focuses on taking her equipment rather than killing her directly she's left at the mercy of the monster. Fortunately, team Cardinal is just in time to save her life.  
> The rescue isn't free, though.

Ruby had a good idea today.

She wanted to show her team, and her sister, that she could go hunting all on her own. She was able to cut down some Beowolves on her own and tackled an Elder Nevermore during Initiation, even if that one was done with her team. Sure, she wouldn't exchange any of her team mates for the world, but sometimes they treated her like some kid.

Yang was the worst, calling her her “baby sis”, sometimes even the “Rubaby”! Her name was Ruby, dangit! R-U-B-Y! Ruby! Blake was too impassive, sure, so she couldn't discern her opinion of the young reaper's leadership, so she was the exception. Weiss, however, was a wholly different ballpark. Her perfectionism extended towards her team, so she didn't tolerate anything but the best. Unfortunately for the easygoing reaper, that very much included her performance in fights and “professionalism”.

' _Pfft. I'm plenty professional,_ ' she grumbled to herself as she made her way into the Emerald Forest. Tackling an Ursai or two, maybe some Nevermores and returning in victory would certainly teach her team that she could be plenty mature and capable on her own.

That was the extent of her goals. Fate had different plans that day.

* * *

Ruby was bored with the hunt so far. There was barely a whiff of a Grimm around. The stray Beowolf didn't really count in her eyes.

“Come on,” she drawled in dismay. “Where are the Ursas? The Nevermores? A Deathstalker? How can I show everyone that I'm mature enough when there are no strong Grimm to kill?”

The young reaper pouted at the world, even if the world itself was immune to her cuteness and, if anything, Grimm had no concept of cute. Meaning that her complaint wouldn't summon a Grimm to her position just asking to be cut apart. Crescent Rose ready, the red hood ventured a lttle deeper in the woods, when she heard some noise. It sounded like the clang of weapons, telling her that others were close by.

“Wonder who that is,” Ruby thought out loud. Suddenly, she registered a rustling of leaves nearby, too frantic to be just wind. A grin stretched on her face as she leveled the barrel of her weapon at the piece of shrubbery.

“I got you now, Grimm!” she yelled in triumph before taking the shot. While the bush was torn apart by the round, the creature within jumped out in time to reveal itself to the huntress.

The Grimm Ruby saw was...gremlin-like. It did definitely look like some crude little dwarf, emaciated, yet with a perpetual grin etched into it's mask. The laughter sold the image of one; she would have to ask a teacher about it later…

once she got out of this encounter, that is.

The giggling Grimm jumped to and fro, taunting her with wild, acrobatic movements in between jumps as she either shot or slashed at it. The gremlin was always quicker to react, always just out of reach of her scythe.

One slice downward? It rolled away. Horizontal? Duck or jump, whatever it seemed to want at the time. A shot? Regardless how she set the trajectory, in which way she calculated it's movements, it always seemed to predict it, always keeping it's eyes on her.

The taunting, haunting cackle did not help Ruby's fraying nerves. It would be sooner rather than later when frustration would cook over.

“Will you hold still?!” she shrieked. The Grimm just laughed louder at that, even deciding to aggravate her further. It turned around, leaned over and spanked it's behind with a black hand.

At that moment, Ruby Rose truly felt like Yang Xiao Long when her hair was cut. Yelling a war cry, she charged at the little thing, ready to cut it in half, only for it to sidestep _yet again_!

In her frustration, Ruby's hands had become sweaty, and her grip on her baby was slipping. The gremlin took advantage of that. To the wielder's shock, Crescent Rose left her hands with an elated-sounding laugh from her adversary.

Losing one's weapon left any hunter at a disadvantage. For poor Ruby, such an occurrence was not only unlucky, it was lethal. She had no experience in hand-to-hand, despite the best efforts of her sometimes overbearing but well-meaning family trying to teach her. Ruby refusing this, on the basis that she only needed her baby to be an amazing huntress, was now coming back to bite her in the ass.

“No!” she wailed. “Gimme back my baby!”

The wild chase began anew. The gremlin taunted her as it jumped around. Even as she used her semblance to chase it, the Grimm evaded her with ease.

Ruby wanted to cry.

“Give it back!” she pleaded, tears of frustration stinging in her eyes. Her adversary just danced on the spot with the scythe held high above its head.

Just as she was ready to throw herself on the ground for a tantrum, because she was just that frustrated with all this, a voice rang out.

“Heads up!”

The gremlin's head exploded via a bullet coming at it from the side, leaving the headless body to stand there, disintegrating into nothing as it dropped the weapon.

Ruby was overjoyed. She turned around to thank her mysterious savior, only to see the ones she least expected.

Team CRDL, notorious bullies of Beacon, had appeared, weapons in hand and ready for a fight.

“Well, well, well, would you look at that,” jeered Cardin, their leader. “Looks like Miss prodigy can't handle some little Grimm.”

The girl blushed in embarrassment. It was true, without someone's help, she would have been at the mercy of this creature.

“I think you should cut her some slack, Cardin,” Dove interjected, his gunblade lightly smoking from the shot he took. “That was an Imp.”

The big brute looked quizzically at his teammate. “And?”

“Well,” the squinter started. “They are impossible to fight one on one. They can read your movements, as long as they're looking at you directly. These assholes are easily dispatched in a team, sure, but all alone?”

Ruby collected herself. “Thank you,” she mumbled.

“What was that?” Sky asked, halberd in one hand. “Speak up!”

“Thank you,” she repeated.

The other leader just rose an eyebrow at that. “Well, I don't know. I feel like a 'thank you' isn't going to cut it, right guys?” The others nodded with mild grins on their faces.

Ruby blanched. These guys' reputation was in the gutter due to the bullying they had imparted onto others, not to mention the incident at Forever Fall, where part of Cardin's team left him to an Ursa Major. Hadn't it been for resident goofball Jaune Arc, of all people, Winchester would have been Grimm chow.

“Wh-wh-wh,” she stammered in shock and mounting horror. “What do you want to do to me?”

As one, they recoiled.

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!” they stammered right back, looking positively scandalized. “What do you take us for?!” Russel shouted.

“Um...”

“Oh my god.” Sky looked up to his namesake. “Is our rep that bad…?”

“Holy shit.” Cardin mumbled. “We'll not do anything to you, Rose.” Ruby relaxed as she heard that as he continued. “Your sister would murder us if we tried anything.”

“Yup.”

“Yeah.”

“I like my balls where they are, please and thank you.”

Dove, Sky and Russel were all in accord with their leader on this, relaxing Ruby further. “Thank you guys,” she breathed in relief. “Guess you're not that bad.” She smiled at them, making Dove blush just a bit.

“It's a start,” he mumbled.

Cardin stomped towards the fellow team leader as she checked her weapon for any damages sustained. Ruby shrank into herself as the tall ginger towered right before her.

“We're asking for something else.”

Ruby stared straight at him. “It's not my team mate's underwear, is it?”

“No.” Team CRDL was wide-eyed at the hidden accusation. “Sheesh, assuming much?”

“Sorry.” Ruby had the decency to blush in response. “So, what is it.”

“Basically,” Cardin explained. “We heard a rumor. Something about a phantom shower room in the east wing. It is supposed to be unused, but sometimes, you hear someone showering. I need you to grab a camera and photograph whether there's a ghost, or maybe some perv trying to drill a hole to spy on girls.” His eyes hardened at the last sentence. “Just so we're clear, _we_ have standards.”

Ruby nodded along before freezing. “Wait, can't you check?”

“Would you rather be our errand girl for the next three days?”

“One photo coming up!” The girl saluted before him, right before taking off towards the school. She turned around after taking a few steps and shouted a “Thank you!” once more before taking off.

Sky stared at his team leader. “I never heard about a phantom shower room in the east wing.”

“There isn't,” he confirmed and grinned at his team mate. “But I know who's using it.”

“Wait, you can't mean...” Dove trailed off in disbelief.

“Oh yes. Don't worry, boys, this plan will be very profitable for us.”

Russel tilted his head. “How?”

“You'll see,” answered Cardin cryptically.

* * *

Ruby wasn't good with ghosts. She was sneaking, despite being several meters away from the haunted shower room. Still, she would not take any chances. No one should hear her approach.

' _I'm as silent as they come,_ ' she thought to herself as she hyped herself up. Everything to dispel the feeling of fear. ' _I am a secret agent, out to bust either ghost o_ _r_ _criminal!_ _The ghost of a criminal?_ '

The cute reaper tiptoed towards the door as she heard the water running. She now knew that there was someone in there.

' _Please don't let it be a ghost,_ ' she whimpered in her mind. ' _If it were some pervert, I could just bonk them over the head with my baby, but a ghost?_ '

To find reassurance, she petted her beloved weapon before setting her scroll to camera mode and going in.

The shower room seemed not really haunted to Ruby's eyes. It was missing an ominous atmosphere and stray ectoplasm. Instead, all that was there were shower stalls and steam.

Steam and humming.

Ruby froze. Either it was a ghost of someone long passed away, or some pervert trying to drill a hole into an adjacent room to spy on its inhabitants. Ruby could not allow that.

Still sneaking, tip-toeing over to the closed stall, she was ready to dispense justice. She would smack some pervert!

Taking a deep breath, Ruby made sure that her scroll was steady and recording. One picture could end up wavy, but a whole video? No chance it would miss anything.

With one leg, she pushed the door open and bellowed in triumph. “Got...you?”

She trailed off, all semblance of bravado gone, as her gaze met a naked backside. A guy with blonde hair was showering there, only now starting to turn around. Ruby stared at his ass with a growing and growing blush. That ass looked like chiseled marble. But why, she wondered, was it turning…

Oh.

' _Are boy thingies supposed do be that big?_ ' A rather unmanly shriek pulled her out of her musings and made her look at his face, only to make her flush well and truly, living up to her namesake.

Jaune Arc stood there, her first friend, fellow team leader and secret crush, naked as the day he was born, body glistening with the water falling onto him. He could not have looked any hotter, and the young reaper was experiencing a strange heat creeping in between her legs.

“Gah! Ruby?!”

She snapped out of it as she heard her name being shouted. It made her remember where she was and what she was holding. Jaune turned sideways as she looked at the gadget, his hands cupping his crotch to keep it out of harm's way.

“Eeek!”

“That's my line!”

“Jaune?! Why are you naked??” Ruby didn't quite think straight there.

“I'm showering!?”

“I didn't know it was you!”

“Who did you think it was?!” he shot back, really interested in her answer. “A ghost?”

“Yes!”

“Seriously? Wait.” Just now, he noticed the scroll in her hands. “Are you recording?!” he shrieked again.

“Sorry!” The scroll shut off quickly. “I was hunting ghosts!”

“Why-” He stopped mid-question. Jaune took a breath to calm down; no need to keep shouting at his friend. “Why were you hunting ghosts?”

Now, Ruby didn't quite know whether or not she should reveal just who sent her this way, unknowingly or not. Though she had a question herself. “Why are you using a shower room?”

At that question, Jaune blushed a little, mumbling something before speaking up. “I like to shower where no one can see me. I'm a little...” He hesitated for a second before finishing. “Insecure.”

Ruby didn't get it. “Why?”

“Well, um,” he stuttered, before asking her with a low voice. “You saw it, right?”

“Your boy thingie?”

“Yes.”

“The one that is half as long as my arm?”

“Yes?”

The reaper didn't get it, instead resorting to cheer her friend and secret crush up and prove to him that he had nothing to be ashamed of.

So she undressed.

“What are you doing?!” Jaune yelled. His body wasn't ready for this, he thought, even as his penis stirred.

“Joining you!” she yelled back. The knight remembered his manners and turned to face the wall, so he didn't have to see anything Yang would have to kill him for. Only a few seconds later, he heard the pattering of her naked feet on the tiles of the shower room. Just then was Jaune fully aware that he was sharing the shower with a girl now.

His dick was stirring again. ' _No, no! Not now!_ '

“Jaune?” Her voice made him jump a little as he stood ramrod straight.

“Rubes?”

“I saw yours…” she mumbled shyly, making him blush. “It's only fair if you see mine.”

“Wha-” His mouth was suddenly dry. “No, there's no need.”

“Do you not want to?” she whimpered, sounding sad. Why did she sound so sad, Jaune wondered to himself. He did, certainly he wanted to see a girl naked, but the situation was awkward as is.

“Ruby, I...” He steeled himself. “Look, if you're not comfortable...”

“But I want you to see!” she burst out. His dick stirred again.

Sighing and getting ready, hands still cupping his crotch, Jaune turned around to her.

The first thing he saw, as he looked down on Ruby, were her eyes, uncertainty and shyness glimmering inside them. His gaze wandered, as she told him to do so.

Her breasts were perky little hills, gently rising up from her skin. She blushed as he stared at the cherry tips. Her nipples stiffened as the strange heat she felt earlier returned, stronger than before as her body was being looked at.

His eyes roamed further, venturing all the way to her legs before going slightly back up again. A small tuft of hair crowned her pussy; the lips just barely visible to him.

Ruby Rose suddenly didn't seem like a kid anymore. “Wow,” was all he could say.

His guard had dropped. Ruby noticed a small chance to make him more comfortable with her. Small, yet strong hands pulled gently at his, revealing his slowly inflating length once more to her. Shyness made way for an unusual fascination.

“Wha- wait!” Jaune interjected. “What are you doing?”

“I wanted to see it,” she mumbled, as one hand came up to gently touch his penis. It throbbed a little, but felt oddly warm.

“You shouldn't...” Her fellow team leader was fighting with himself, an increasingly louder voice telling him to shut up and let her do her thing. Her almost innocently curious eyes looked up to him, her head only reaching his chest as her hands danced around his crotch in fidgety motions.

“Can I touch it?”

Jaune was blushing furiously at that point. He couldn't help himself and nodded.

A small smile spread on her lips as Ruby gently, ever so gently, touched his shaft with one hand. Her palm stroked it along the length, slowly, exploring. Jaune felt so very aroused and hardened at just that single touch. His breathing deepened, as did hers, as a heady feeling spread between the two.

The gentle hand had more and more space to stroke, as Jaune hardened to a respectable size. Gently, Ruby lifted the hard penis up a bit. It looked strange to her, the tip red and those veins running along the shaft.

“Ngh...”

His grunt snapped her out of it. “Jaune? Did I hurt you?”

Far from it. Her soft hand felt amazing. “No. It felt…it felt good.”

She smiled at that. “I'm glad.”

Slowly, she picked up the pace. Her hand was now fully around his dick. Slowly at first, but ever faster, she pumped it up and down. Ruby smiled as she heard his breathing grow faster. She was panting too, since she felt so hot all over. Yet, despite the fact that she was currently getting off her crush in the still-running shower, she didn't feel shy at all. A moan from him made her even bolder, the movements of her hand getting faster.

Soon the other joined, and she masturbated him with jerky motions. Jaune didn't mind at all, his hips bucking against her touch, his dick gently touching her stomach.

“Oh,” she gasped at the feeling. The heat was pooling in her stomach. She wanted it inside of her so badly.

Ruby knew about sex ed. She knew what sex meant, and she wouldn't wait any longer, not with all this heat within her.

The reaper didn't stop, even as the knight pleaded with her to slow down.

“Ruby, wait! I'm close!!”

Smiling up at him and shivering in anticipation, Ruby knelt before him, facing down his cock. Her warm breath tickled him and made him throb with the nearing release.

“Ruby…!”

“Go ahead,” she said, smiling up at him. “I want to see you lose it.”

It was too much. Seeing her smile up at him, stark naked and with her hands around his dick as she breathed on it was just too much. He didn't want to cum in her face, though. She wouldn't be ready for-

All thoughts ceased for a while as Ruby, ever so sweetly, laid one hesitating kiss on the tip.

He could not hope to stand against that. With a roar, his dick let loose strands of cum, more than he had cum before when masturbating. Ruby quickly angled the tip downwards, away from her face and onto her breasts and stomach.

This shower stall had been quite practical for his alone time, yet Jaune never dared to hope getting a handjob from his friend.

“Rrrgh! Oooh!” The knight's head was tilted back as he orgasmed. His moans of sweet release titillated Ruby, even as she observed his cock showering her with this warm and sticky stuff she had learned was semen.

She didn't know if boys usually let loose this much. It had been her first time seeing such a thing, or even doing it. The reaper was both happy and proud at getting such a reaction for the first time.

His cock spurted and spurted onto her, showering her nubile body with cum. Finally, what felt like several minutes to him, his ejaculation ceased and he sighed, basking in the afterglow with closed eyes.

Ruby hummed at all the sticky stuff on her body. Taking a dollop, she pushed it around on her skin. It felt a little weird, but it was warm and nice, even as most of it was getting washed off by the spray of the shower. Saving the dollop in her hands, she wondered what to do with it.

“Wow,” Jaune gasped as his eyes fluttered open. “That was...”

Again, words failed him as he saw something that made him instantly hard again. Ruby was holding some of his cum in her hand, hesitatingly stretching out her tongue to it and dipping her small fleshy appendage in.

A small morsel disappeared into her mouth. The reaper blinked, once, twice, before she took the rest with one long lick across her cupped hand.

Ruby had found that cum tasted a little weird. Though she had noticed how, when she had a little taste, Jaune's dick stirred again. This had motivated her to take in the rest. The taste was something to get used to, though she didn't mind. Ruby Rose felt like it, like she never had before. She felt hot and bothered, she wanted more!

All her bravado, all her bravery in the face of pleasing her crush like this disappeared in a flash when he picked her up and pinned her against the wall. Ruby was a little scared at the sudden motion, but then saw his eyes.

Hunger was the best word to describe what she saw in his blue eyes. Though she wondered why his face was getting closer.

' _Is he...going to kiss me?_ ' She hoped he was. Though one hot breath was what she got for now.

It puzzled her. Why did he not kiss her? Why was his face going downwards instead? Why did his arms grab her differently?

She got her answer as Jaune arrived at her muff. Sweet puffy lips greeted him, slightly swollen in her intense desire and wet from arousal. Right now, he wanted to repay the favor.

“Jaune?” Ruby asked hesitantly, still unaware why he was down there and not kissing her.

Then he dove in.

Ruby's head flew back with a gasp. Jaune placed a few kisses on her tight pussy, gently caressing her lips with his tongue as he traced along them. Ruby was seeing stars as he slowly but surely made to penetrate her with his tongue. She sweetly moaned his name as Jaune was kissing her pussy and licking her clit.

“Nhaaah! There!” she yelled, bucking her hips against his face. The knight's hands briefly held her up by the buttocks, groping them and intensifying the pleasure she felt as his face was stuffed deep between her legs, which were draped over his shoulders.

Consuming her muff with fervor, his dick aching for more with every sweet moan and gasp she made, he could've cum just from giving her oral alone. He was hard as diamonds as her gyrations became more frantic and the sweet melody of pleasure reached a crescendo.

“Jaune! I- something is…!”

He didn't stop, he couldn't stop, not now. His tongue darted into her depths, licking her in there, wiggling around as her whole body shook.

“OOOOOOOH! JAUNE!”

With that mighty howl, her juices leaked harder than before. Her whole body shook in his embrace as he savored the sight before him. Before all this, before he had been carried away by lust and the sheer _comfort_ he felt when he was with her, motivating him to get this far, he hadn't imagined that Ruby could be this sexy. He didn't know whether she wanted to go even further. What he did know for certain was that he wanted to do this every day, to see her climax in his arms, to hear her moans…

Gods, he wanted to kiss her.

He rose up from his position, still holding the panting Rose up, as he came close to her strawberry lips again.

Glossy silver eyes opened to look at him with adoration and, dare he think it, love. Her mouth gasping for air, chest heaving up and down as, unseen by both, more of her juices dripped onto the floor.

He couldn't resist. “Ruby...” he whispered before pecking her lips.

Her eyes shot open in surprise, making him worry that he did wrong.

“Rubes?” Suddenly, Jaune felt hesitant about this. Was it going too far? Did she only want to explore? What if-

She lunged forward to kiss him front on the mouth, arms snaking around his neck. His eyes opened in surprise before leaning into the lip lock. His dick was ever so slightly rubbing against her inner thigh, as she was held up in his arms, kissing her crush.

Ruby felt like she was floating on cloud nine. The kiss felt right, amazing, wonderful! His lips tasted like clear water and felt soft. He was so good to her, so right! Just like her, Jaune really liked the kiss. Feelings for his friend budded stronger than ever, having recognized her as a woman, and he savored the taste of strawberries on her lips.

“Hmm~” she hummed against him before disconnecting from him with an audible pop. “Ehehe~”

Jaune had to smile, seeing her like that. “Yeah...that was...”

“Amazing?” She smiled at him before suddenly blushing again. “Um, I mean...” She descended into unintelligible mumbles once again, confusing Jaune.

“What is it, Rubes?”

“I like you!”

Both sets of eyes widened. Ruby was now blushing furiously, fumbling with words stuck in her throat. “I, um I, well-”

Jaune's jaw had dropped hearing that from her. How could he have known, truly? She had been a wonderful friend, and they did a lot of things together, but he hadn't noticed anything that could've told him about his friend crushing on him. Though, seeing her panicking, he decided to listen to what his heart was telling him and calm his panicking friend down.

“Awawa- Mngh?”

His lips met hers once more, and her heart soared. “Mmmm~”

They both enjoyed the feeling of their naked bodies so close together, even as Jaune was still rock-hard against her. Or rather, precisely because of that. Ruby was happy that Jaune found her that attractive and Jaune relished the feeling of her skin against his erect member.

After savoring their lip lock for a while longer, they separated, panting heavily. The rose in the knight's arms swayed a little, mildly overwhelmed by emotion and passion. Then she felt his throbbing erection prodding her thigh.

She hummed. “We should do something about this.”

He panted. “Can I stick it in?”

That surprised her, even if it shouldn't have. He was horny, horny for _her_ , and that thought alone made her drip some more. Her legs spread a little further, exposing her treasured place to him.

“Please do,” she whimpered, hips already wiggling in anxious wait.

Jaune lined himself up with her slick virgin folds as she smiled, then gasped at the touch of the tip against her entrance. His crown was already slowly prodding her hole open, making it ready for the whole thing. Slowly, tantalizingly and agonizingly slow, he sheathed himself into her. Ruby felt her hymen tear without issue; she was too wet and aroused, the small piece of tissue too worn from years of acrobatic practice to be any problem. His crown traveled ever further into her, the girth stretching her out, leaving her gasping with tears of helpless arousal in her eyes. Finally, he came to rest at her cervix, despite there still being some part of his length bare.

“You're so tight, Ruby,” Jaune gasped, making her feel like she was flying once more.

“You feel so good inside me,” she told him. The reaper wasn't lying; having him inside of her made her feel a pleasant fullness. She clamped around him, refusing to let him go too soon.

Ruby was fully aware of the risk of pregnancy. “Please pull out when you finish, Jaune,” she told her maybe-probably boyfriend.

He started moving. “Say what you want of me.” She didn't understand, even as she gasped from the movement, him pulling out a little before pushing his length back in. It was bliss for her, filling her with such pleasant sensations. His cock made her tingle all over.

“What do you want me to say?” she wondered between gasps.

He smiled at her, slowly picking up the pace. “Tell me to fuck you.”

“Wha- but,” she protested, even as the feeling of her earlier orgasm was pushing her to the brink much earlier than she was prepared for. “But that's a swear!”

“You're not a little kid, right?” he asked her as his hips gyrated against hers, just kissing her cervix and making her shiver with an impending orgasm. She nodded with tears of passion and utter lust in her eyes as his grip on her hips and ass tightened. “Then say it. Say you want me to fuck you, Ruby.”

She couldn't. Could she? She could, she needed to. What if he stopped, just to hear it? She couldn't risk it.

Going against her upbringing to abhor swears, deciding to be a naughty girl just for him, she said it with a voice laden with sex. “ _Fuck me, Jaune_.”

It riled him up unlike anything else. His pace picked up immensely, pushing poor Ruby over the edge.

“Hwaaah!” She climaxed against him, her hands gripping his shoulders tight. Though even then, he wasn't stopping, fucking her through the orgasm and prolonging it even further. “Ooooh, Jaune!!” She howled and mewled as he fucked her against the wall, her face against his pecs as his thrusts ravaged her. More and more juices fell out of her and coated his cock. He was gasping and moaning as he fucked her tight, narrow pussy.

“ _Fu-fuhuck_ ,” she whimpered. “Fuck my pussy, Jaune!”

It was arousing hearing her talk dirty. He complied, making her head spin with his thrusts, as he got closer and closer to his own release.

“Jaune, Jaune!” Ruby clung close to him. “I-I-I-”

“Cum for me, Ruby!” he snarled through gritted teeth. “I'm so close!”

The rose let him go a little so he could pull it out just in time as her passage tightened once more. “Cumming!!”

Her juices flowed freely onto the floor as his cock pressed against her backside. As it so happened, his crown prodded exactly at her anus.

“Jaune, that-”

He climaxed again, harder than before. Ruby saw stars as her orgasm was amplified by Jaune's release against and through her puckered hole, filling her with a weird sensation. More and more flew out, creaming her unintentionally, even if Ruby minded it less and less as Jaune's sticky stuff filled her cavity.

“Ohh, Ruby!” he gasped as he held her close. The knight eventually ceased to cum, leaving the rose with an asshole lubricated with his fluids.

“Jaune,” she giggled absent-mindedly. “You came into my butt~”

“Wha-” He didn't intend to. “Oh crap. I'm sorry, Ruby!”

“Don't be,” she tittered. “In fact...”

She wiggled free from his gasp, standing on two legs wobbly from three incredible orgasms. She turned around, facing the wall and spread her buttcheeks for him.

Jaune stared with wide eyes at her anus leaking a little of his cum. He couldn't believe that he managed that. Despite the previous rounds, the sight made him hard yet again. Hell, even if that alone hadn't sufficed, Ruby wiggling her rump for him certainly did.

“Another round? Take all my virginities, Jaune~” she purred at him, supercharged with sensation, love, lust and sex. She felt so sexy and desirable, she didn't mind this at all.

Jaune's mind was utterly ablaze with arousal. Once again he lined himself up, this time with her asshole, gently prodding it with his crown first.

Ruby moaned from behind her bit lip as Jaune slowly slid into her. The water and semen did their job, and her fluids on his dick only helped. It wasn't nearly as painful as it should have been, and Ruby felt amazing, being speared on him.

Soon enough, his hips came to rest against her buttocks, him meshing against her. He was fully inside her, and Ruby loved it, despite the slight burn of her ass stretching.

“Ehehehe~” she giggled again. “Now you can go wild~”

With those words, Jaune threw restraint out the window. His arms picked her up by the legs, snaking from beneath her and pulling them up against her shoulders, where his hands connected behind her head. Jaune had Ruby in a Full Nelson, to her own surprise.

Then he moved, and she saw stars again. Her tongue fell out of her mouth, dancing with every thrust of his into her bowels, intent to give her every last drop of his load. Her asscheeks clapped against his lips and her budding breasts danced with every movement as she was well and truly fucked.

And she loved every second.

Every thrust, every grunt of his, every throb she felt inside of her ass, she was reminded that he saw her as an adult, as a woman, as _his_ woman. Ruby Rose couldn't be happier at that moment. She had confessed, and he had replied with a kiss that said more than a thousand words, then _fucked_ her, taking her virginities and ruining her for any other man!

Jaune screwed her so good and so hard!

He gasped at the utter tightness of her ass. He had thought her pussy was tight, but then he was fucking her ass; his friend's ass; his _girlfriend's_ ass! Yes, he diced right then and there that she would be his girlfriend. She wouldn't mind, after everything they did today. He relished the feeling of her tight and warm asshole, still in some disbelief that Ruby Rose could be so lewd! But that, that exactly was what aroused him so much!

Too much. All that, her moans, seeing her tongue lolling out and just barely catching how her eyes rolled back into her skull sent him over the edge hard.

“Rrgh! Take it all, Ruby! Be my girlfriend!!”

She screamed as his cream started filling her ass. “Yes! I'll be your girlfriend! I'm cumming! I love you!!”

With that, Jaune emptied his balls, even as he lowered her from the Full Nelson and caught her tongue with his, rolling it around, playing with it and sucking on it a little. He came more and more, until his balls felt emptied. With every spurt, her hips met his, making sure not a drop was spilled. Finally, they separated, tongues hanging out still. The last of his ejaculation disappearing inside of her, forming a small bulge on her belly.

“Mwah.” Ruby was in utter bliss. “That was awesome.”

“Yeah,” was all Jaune could say.

“By the way, Jaune?” Ruby mumbled, suddenly shy again. “Can you help me?”

“With what? Getting clean?”

“Yeah, and,” she slumped out of his grip onto the floor. “I can't feel my legs.”

Jaune stared at her slumped, naked form before starting to laugh. Ruby, finding the humor in her situation, laughed along as Jaune sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her. As the two stopped laughing, they smiled at each other, before kissing again.

* * *

It was quite the scene in the cafeteria the next day. Ruby hung off of a blushing Jaune's arm, smiling happily. Nora was hunched over a piece of paper, mumbling the sentence “It doesn't make sense” over and over again. Yang was giving her sister's boyfriend the stern talking-to. Weiss looked aghast and Pyrrha quietly miserable. The only ones not affected on that table were the ever so stoic Ren and Blake.

Team CRDL watched the whole thing a few tables away, three faces in awe and one with utter satisfaction.

“Cardin?” Sky was unsure of the whole thing, but he did discern from his leader's expression that, somehow, it benefited him. “Why are you smiling?”

The tall ginger turned to him. “I just won a bet,” he proclaimed proudly. Just as he said that, a fellow student with a sour expression walked up to him and handed him a large stack of Lien.

“Here's the pot,” they grumbled. “Choke on it.”

General bafflement reigned among those in the team not named Cardin Winchester. “What?” Russel finally tried.

“I bet on this.” The rich boy pointed towards Jaune and Ruby with a thumb. “I bet on those two getting together. Some people had their money on the Schnee giving in, but most thought the Invincible Girl would snap and just take him first.”

Sky's mouth had fallen open. It moved up and down, without producing any noise, before he got out what he wanted to say. “So you're rich now? And calculated all of this?”

“Yup.” Cardin's grin was radiating smugness, before changing to an honest one. “So, guys' night out? My treat.”

It went without saying that morale became very high among the team once those words were spoken. That evening, a toast was made to Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose. May their relationship last long and be happy.

* * *

Things didn't make any sense to Yang Xiao Long. How in the world and when did the two dorks get together?

Sure, Big Sis Yang had suspected for a while that her Rubaby had a crush on Vomit Boy, but for her to act so suddenly? That was unexpected. Moreso was the fact that he reciprocated, and now they were a pair.

Yang found something fishy about this. Exerting her sibling rights, she inspected Ruby's scroll for anything. Maybe he was blackmailing her? Sure, he didn't seem the type, but it was always the quiet ones to watch out for! It was for her own good.

Yang did indeed find something, though it wasn't what she thought it was. Her brain short-circuited as she realized just whose naked body it was on that video her baby sister made. Only one coherent thought made itself known.

' _Are dicks supposed to be that big?_ '


End file.
